


北南

by wyzycky



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyzycky/pseuds/wyzycky
Relationships: 泽北荣治/南烈





	北南

设定就秋国体合宿吧。以县为单位的各支球队排排站的画面，泽北看南的小眼神实在是忐忑不安。啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

泽北荣治早听说过南烈的大名：王牌杀手。坊间传闻，南不但打王牌还专挑美貌的王牌打，这让山王队有史以来最英俊的王牌选手泽北忧心忡忡。  
撇开这个传闻，大阪府联队看起来也没一个好惹的，加上南还是泽北的学长，既敬且畏，惹不起好歹躲得起嘛。泽北自我安慰。  
如果天从人愿，生活大概会是平淡而幸福的，可惜，这一切只是假设而已。  
训练结束，散个步的功夫，南都能和人打起来？  
泽北拿着冰淇淋，站在街旁目瞪口呆，直到南凶狠的目光扫过他。泽北一哆嗦，拿出快攻的劲头飞速逃离现场。  
离家在外，可倾诉的人无非是几位亲密的队友。  
联想到“杀手”的大名，泽北吓坏了，一口气冲回宿舍，没人；休息室，没人；体育馆，太好了，深津河田都在！  
不管还有没有旁人，眼泛泪光的泽北竹筒倒豆子一般倾诉：那个王牌杀手太可怕了，你们知道吗他在街上打人，旁边一个女孩子还在哭，最要命的是他看见我了，怎么办，他会不会杀了我灭口啊……  
深津死命打眼色，泽北过于专注，讲完才发现气氛不对，回头一看，大阪府一众仿佛比叡僧兵的球员当中簇拥着的正是南烈，脸上还挂着点青紫。

南：......  
泽北：！！！😱  
深津河田岸本板仓等os：快来个人救救他（泽北）  
南os：快来个人救救我。

尴尬片刻，南转身走了。  
泽北：？？？  
深津河田：？？？

即便看起来凶恶，也不过是高中生而已，大阪府代表还是很讲道理的，何况苦主亲自上门致谢，事实在短时间内得到澄清——南只是见义勇为而已。

泽北有了微妙的愧疚之心，从此越发留意南的行动。却给南造成了不大不小的麻烦。

南：你跟我对位吗？怎么又过来了？  
泽北：嘿嘿嘿嘿，啊学长你不要把手抬那么高，你会打到我的。  
南：……那你倒是给我退开啊！  
众人：啧啧啧，不愧是王牌的待遇呀。

泽北想到了补偿南的好办法，那就是帮南提升技术水平。他一心一意地专注于此，争取一切机会一对一，争取完了还要及时点评——这可是从训犬百科学来的知识，如此这般才能够加深印象：南前辈你这样是不行的，你看你被我骗住了吧？我一下就过去了。来来我们换个位置，你像我这样就好啦，看，你是不是突破不了我的防守？  
南：......  
泽北：啊南前辈的脸色好可怕，你是不是生气了？别生气啊，我不是针对你，我是说全国高中生水平都不行，只要你进步，对付其他人都不在话下，相信我，我可是精通训犬的日本篮球第一高中生啊！  
南：？？！  
全体队员：💢你说啥？

于是南在场上增加了恐吓泽北的频率。  
全体队员：啧啧啧，原来王牌的待遇可以靠自己争取啊。（我也要（暗搓搓  
于是南的处境越发艰难，似乎场上队员都以防守他为荣，如果没有搞错，连自己的队友都跃跃欲试。  
南：你们怎么回事？泽北的白痴会传染吗？

南的好闺蜜（划掉）基友，岸本实理找到泽北，苦口婆心聊了半夜，核心思想是泽北你这样不行的，做朋友要讲究方式方法。泽北深感听君一席话胜读十年书，郑重承诺将改变策略。  
岸本：……听起来似乎见效了，可这不祥的预感是怎么回事？

下大雨，南训练完走出体育馆，只见泽北带着伞等在门外。  
南：？干嘛？  
泽北：我猜你一定忘了带伞所以等你一起回家！  
南：......（掏出折叠伞头也不回地走了

突然降温。南训练完走出体育馆，只见泽北哆哆嗦嗦穿着短袖拿着厚外套等着。  
南：？干嘛？  
泽北：我猜今天突然降温你一定没穿外衣所以等你一起回家！给你披上！  
南：......（掏出包里备用外套头也不回地走了

走出体育馆，今天不见泽北，南松了一口气，去找自己的自行车，上手一推发现不对，再一看，前后轮胎都瘪瘪的。  
泽北：前辈！我猜到你的自行车一定骑不动了，所以等你一起回家！  
南：泽北荣治你欺人太甚！  
泽北：啊！！！前辈好凶！！！  
南一肘子被泽北按住，又一肘子又被泽北按住。  
泽北：学长你现在可跑不掉咯？啊！你竟然用头撞我！呜呜呜  
缠斗间，大河田出现。

大河田：就你有岸本？谁还没有个队友了？（一屁股把南坐倒  
泽北满脸泪花花：你什么意思？你怎么可以欺负南前辈！  
南说不出话，颤抖的手伸向前方。  
泽北蹲低，一把握住：学长你终于接受我了？学长你怎么了？别慌，我学过人工呼吸！  
南：不不不要啊啊啊唔唔……

大河田放开南，南终于喘过气来。  
南：你到底想怎样？  
泽北：你打人的样子特别帅（哗啦啦掉眼泪  
南：就这？就这？是我的错吗？  
泽北：前辈你是真正的王牌杀手！  
南（炸裂边缘）：说话要小心！我打过你吗？  
泽北哭唧唧：你做了更过分的事！  
南：我做什么了！？  
泽北：你你你！我喜欢你！（跑  
南（呆滞）：你喜欢我什么，我改还不行吗？  
大河田：没良心，我来替天行道！（又一屁股

岸本：对不起，这大概是我的错，我不找泽北聊天就好了……

泽北问流川：你觉得南前辈好看吗？  
流川：我眼睛肿了没看清。  
泽北问藤真：你觉得南前辈好看吗？  
藤真：反正没我好看。  
泽北问大河田：你觉得我和南前辈谁更好看？  
大河田：你是不是自以为很帅？还是山王有史以来第一帅？虽然单眼皮半截眉仍然很帅？  
泽北：我这么帅，丰玉的南前辈会喜欢我吗？  
深津递过一朵玫瑰花：数花瓣，数到最后一片答案是是的话他就一定喜欢你咧……哟！  
大河田一把抢走花塞过去一只活鸡：还是拔毛吧，更有悬念。  
泽北：你们怎么这样（哭唧唧）一拔鸡一咯哒～

发展似乎陷入僵局，然而一个偶然的发现让事情柳暗花明。  
泽北发现南在闲暇时间常常跑去公园喂流浪猫。撸猫的时候，南的脸上会露出难得的放松的笑。  
泽北：南前辈在学校从来不笑！原来前辈喜欢猫啊，真是个有爱心的人呢……

不久后，南在宿舍前收获了一只带着猫耳和猫爪手套的泽北。  
南：……  
泽北：……喵？  
南：你有病吗！？  
泽北点头：你有药！  
南：我有也不给你吃！  
泽北哭：你就不能给我个机会吗？  
南：求你了，吃完药就回去吧（塞  
泽北：这什么药？为什么酸酸甜甜的？  
南：......话梅糖啊！！！你怎么还没蠢死！

南也许没被打动，先被打动的人是岸本。  
欲擒故纵——等哪天泽北不缠着南甚至不见了，南就该慌了。  
泽北依计行事，坐南撸猫公园里等啊等，等到快哭出来。因为岸本告诉他如果南不来找他就说明南一点都不喜欢他，那就干脆做个了断，告别也要潇洒，才是真正的男人。  
泽北：难道我一片真心终究错付了？  
南出现了。  
泽北：嗷呜（嚎啕大哭  
南的想法很简单，一整天没见泽北，确实有些担心——这傻子去哪儿怎么不说一声，终于放弃我了吗？该不会自杀了吧（脑补一万种死法），靠，我得找他，活要见人死要见呸呸呸。  
于是有了这样一幕：  
南：你放手，我求你别哭了，快放手吧……  
泽北一米九大大个子埋在南的胸前哭，鼻涕眼泪蹭南满前襟：我不放！  
南翻白眼：我就不该来找你……

泽北有了新动力——南前辈不是不在乎我的！  
训练中泽北累吐了。  
大河田：退部吧泽北！  
泽北：我不！南前辈还在给我加油呢！  
南：？？？

定制餐食吃不下去。  
大河田：退部吧泽北！  
泽北：我不！南前辈看着我呢！  
南：……

大家一起出去玩。  
大河田：走啊泽北？  
泽北：不要，我要跟南前辈一对一！  
南：？？？我不要和你一对一，再见！  
泽北：南前辈别走啊！

南感冒了，泽北的机会终于来了。他把大阪府一众人等关在屋外，亲自给南煮姜汤。  
泽北：南前辈你喝一点，这是我第一次煮汤。  
南喝了一口：你放了多少糖？  
泽北：我闻着挺辣的就多放了点。  
南挣扎着去厨房一看，冰糖少了半袋。  
南：你过来，我给你尝尝有多甜。  
泽北缩：我不！  
南：你来不来？你不来我过去！  
泽北：救命啊杀人了！  
然而并没有人能够进来救他。  
正嚎叫，泽北被南捧住脸嘴对嘴硬喂了一口：唔？  
南烧得面红气喘，眼内不复肃杀之气：甜不甜？你要甜死我吗？  
泽北喜极而泣：前辈！  
南没好气：干嘛？  
泽北：你吻我了，这是我的初吻啊！太好了！  
南：……  
泽北不由分说扑上去。  
南被压了个四脚朝天：你滚！老子生病呢！  
泽北：那你把我的初吻还给我！  
南：又没贴封条，谁知道是不是？讹人吗？再说，你早端碗自己喝不就没事了？走开！  
泽北：你要抛弃我吗（哭唧唧  
南快要背过气去了：求你放过我……  
泽北：不要紧，我很坚强，让我抱着你给你温暖吧！  
南挣扎不开，只得听天由命，于是两人勉强达成某种共识，暂时平静下来。

泽北从背后搂着南躺在床上：前辈你喝了热热的药，今晚能好吗？  
南：不能。  
泽北：那明早呢？  
南：不能。  
泽北：那明晚呢？  
南：……不能。  
泽北：那后天呢？  
南：……  
泽北：前辈你怎么了？前辈你说话呀？  
南：我已经死了。  
泽北伸手向下摸索：还这么精神，不会死的。既然这么精神……不如就现在吧！  
南：你给我滚！你现在就该回去训练了！  
撕破了某种共识。

泽北从不作死，他只是老老实实陈述事实，随即获得一个炸裂的南。  
泽北：前辈还舒服吗？  
南：不舒服。  
泽北：那就让你更舒服一点吧。  
南：？那要是舒服呢？  
泽北：我也想要舒服~  
南：...（勉为其难伸出手  
泽北：用后面吧！  
南：我就知道你这个小王八蛋打定主意要干我！  
泽北：不用你给，我自己动手吃就好了，用上面也行！（摁倒  
南经过复杂的自我斗争：算了，陪小孩玩玩也不要紧。  
泽北：前辈接受我了！你竟然这么主动，我果然是你的命定之人！  
南：……你给我滚，不，我自己滚（挣扎爬起再被摁回去  
泽北：前辈，请相信我，我是认真的！前辈最可爱了，我一定会对你负责的！要不，咱们去领个证之后再做？  
南：我可去你的吧！不做了，没见过这么敲诈勒索的，上个床后半辈子都搭上了，开玩笑吗？

Debuff加满的南哪里是泽北的对手，没用几个回合早已脱力，软软地瘫在被褥上，闭着眼，呼出的鼻息粗重又滚烫。  
泽北手脚并用撑在南的上方，低下头以额触额：前辈你烧得好厉害。  
南断断续续：让我……睡……一会儿……好冷……  
我知道了。泽北小声回答，乖巧地躺下，紧紧贴住南，一手环过南的身体。  
起初很冷，南全身发抖，不由自主地蜷缩起来，随着融融暖意包裹周身，支离破碎的梦变得宁静而舒展，他不知不觉出了一身大汗，呼吸渐渐平稳。  
泽北没闲着，时不时试探额温，确定彻底退烧后，准备好热水和毛巾，预备南醒来时用。他难得闭牢嘴巴一声不吭，脑子里浮想联翩，后半生都计划完毕之后满足地闭上眼，倦极而眠。  
晨光微曦之时，南一如往常睁开双眼，比昨天精神爽朗多了。他试着伸展手脚，身体仍充满大病初愈的空乏无力。  
前辈你醒了。泽北惊醒，凑近看着南。  
陌生的气息扑面，不是沐洗过后的洁净，而是混合了少年蓬勃与一夜劳累之后特有的暧昧不清的味道。胸膛一紧，南惊觉自己心跳加速。什么鬼？  
好了吗？泽北小傻瓜对南的状况懵然不知，凑得更近，用额头贴住南的额头，清澈的目光笔直望进南的眼里：退烧了呢，要不要擦擦身体？或者喝杯水？  
我要喝水。南平静地回答。  
好嘞！泽北应声跳起，越过南，翻到床下，咚咚咚跑去倒好水，咚咚咚送到南嘴边，讨好一般：喝吧，温度正好。  
南看着泽北，怀疑给他屁股后面插根鸡毛掸子他就能垂直起降。  
你是小狗吗？  
诶？  
扶我起来。  
好~  
眼睛都懒得对焦，就着泽北的手，南半倚半靠喝完整杯水。  
洗澡的话恐怕会着凉，擦个身体就能清爽很多，我很少生病，一病就很严重，我爸爸就这样给我擦身，哦，还会煮红酒加蜂蜜和香料进去给我喝，可惜你这边什么都没有，不然……  
泽北小鸽子样低声咕哝个没完，就在他的碎碎絮语中，在消融黑暗的黎明里，城池崩塌，刀剑开出了花，整个世界对南放下了戒心，一切都那么值得信任。  
说个不停，你累不累啊。南的声音还有点虚。  
泽北不好意思地笑了，刚想说对不起，忽然被南抱住脖子，一下子压低了头：前辈……？  
一个又热又软的吻，浅浅地辗转唇边，轻柔吸吮，没有继续深入。  
南的手臂酸软，很快就使不上劲。两人即将分开的瞬间，泽北收紧了怀抱，将亲吻顺势加深。不知是早起低血糖还是被吻到缺氧，南头晕目眩，双手松松搭在泽北肩上：来啊。  
泽北熟门熟路地伸手试探：好精神。看看南，转而满面忧色：你行吗？  
南使出全身力气翻了个白眼：过这村没这店，趁我没后悔，快点。不准哭！！！  
是！前辈！  
无需放松，南根本使不上劲儿，泽北贴心地拽过被子盖住他，只露出必要的部分方便动作。  
南拧着眉：你行不行啊……  
泽北的声音带着显而易见的强作镇定：放心，我好好学习过了。  
南笑出声：但凡老子再多把劲儿都得把你摁底下，你懂不懂什么叫机不可失……嗯……  
等到准备得七七八八，南咬着牙，又出了一身汗。  
那、那我进去了？  
都这时候了你还商量什么？是想改天再来一次？  
早晚都要再来一次……被南瞪着，泽北连忙改口：会做很多次。  
别想了，下次轮到你了。  
好啊好啊好啊！泽北欢欣雀跃的一叠声答应。  
南哭笑不得，缓口气刚想骂回去，被陌生又强烈的胀痛激出一身冷汗：靠……你怎么……不说一声？  
我说过啦，你说不用商量，还说我们要做很多次。泽北皱着眉，显然不轻松，嘴上功夫全不耽搁。  
南屏息等着疼痛过去，泽北浅浅抽动不断攻掠：前辈你放松一点，你抓得我好痛。  
痛吗？南听见自己的声音都变了调：那这样呢？  
哎哎哎哎哎好痛好痛。泽北吃痛之下一挺腰，连根没入。  
南痛得低叫一声弓起身体。泽北不敢动了。  
两人僵在原地大眼瞪小眼，还是南先向后倒在枕上：我不掐你了，轻点。  
好。泽北乖乖答应。只要进去就成功了一大半，剩下的全凭本能即可。起初他还只是抵住那处轻柔厮磨，随着南逐渐适应，泽北一手垫在南的腰后将二人紧密结合在一起，挺进越发激烈。  
前辈，你好热。泽北的声音带着气喘，好像刚刚跑完25圈400米标准跑道。  
啊？南被奇妙的空虚煎熬，一时没反应过来：我又发烧了？  
不，我是说，里面。泽北低头看着南，干净秀气的眼睛弯弯的：如果我动的快，你就会收紧，比如这样。说完狠狠来了一下。  
南险些被顶掉魂，强烈的射精感顺着脊椎电流般猛窜到全身，他不由自主抱紧泽北的脖子，溢出一声低喘。  
你他妈的……  
没等骂完，泽北又来了一下，南如虹气势因着染了哭腔的尾音瞬间增加了几分情色。  
停！南不敢再放任泽北。这样下去自己真的会哭，若是真当着这个小白痴的面哭出来，今后怎么做人？  
前辈？前辈……小烈？泽北福至心灵，叫南的名字。  
闭嘴吧你，我妈才这么叫我，差点被你搞软了。南眼眶发热，一手撑着泽北的胸膛不准他靠近自己，一手遮住眼不让他看。  
哦，前辈。泽北老老实实答应着，随即有了新点子：让我看看你。  
南拼了老命不肯松手，泽北单手摆不平他，下面动作不停，转而去咬他的耳朵。  
不……要……那里不行……  
大惊喜！抓住了前辈的死穴！选择这种时候听话才是大傻瓜！泽北轻轻衔住南的耳垂，逗弄着柔软的末端：那就让我看看你呀？  
南全身汗湿，被泽北折腾得软了硬，硬了又软，现在直挺挺支棱着断断续续地吐出清液：你到底睡过多少人？  
男的吗？你是第一个。  
还有女的吗？南心下稍安，那怪不得了。  
女的……没有。  
南转过头瞪着泽北，二人相顾无言。  
大概，这世界上真有天赋异禀这种存在吧。  
我觉得，是你太敏感了。  
泽北荣治！南低吼。一句你不要太过分没来得及说出口就被堵死。  
或轻或重，泽北着迷一般不停地吻着南的嘴唇：前辈，我很早就想试试看，亲你是什么感觉了，果然很软。  
南的意识涣散，只想和泽北贴得再紧一些，让他进到更深的地方去，于是遵从叫嚣的欲望，努力抬高双腿夹紧泽北的腰，无奈力不从心，又气又急地呜咽出声。  
前辈，你里面好紧，又热又紧。  
就算是大实话也不用说出来吧？被自己的学弟做成这样，脸都丢到太平洋了。南羞愧地咬紧牙。  
泽北感觉到了南的窘迫，扯过自己睡的枕头替代手来稳定下身，沉下腰大开大合地插入，腾出来的手握紧南的前端——那里已被汗水和前液打湿，滑腻腻的——另一只手将南的手强行压在头顶，不准他档脸。  
前辈……前辈……我好喜欢你……一句一句的呢喃咒语一般。  
南彻底打开了身体，颤抖着把自己交付在泽北手里，随即软在他身下连手指都不想动。  
前辈？前辈？  
干嘛？南懒洋洋地不想理人。  
我还没好。泽北顶了顶南，果然硬邦邦地还在里面。  
出来，自己去浴室解决。  
哦。泽北很委屈。  
片刻。  
你怎么还不出来？  
你再忍一下，就一下下。泽北讨好地亲了亲南的耳朵，再次动了起来。  
这哪里是小狗？大灰狼还差不多！南忍住了没有哀嚎出声。这就是王牌的体力吗？到底谁才是王牌杀手啊！  
身体里像着了火一样，连接处越发难耐，南再控制不住，低低地呻吟着抱紧泽北。  
泽北像匹小马，快乐地奔驰。

你们在干什么？  
两人一惊，同时看向门口。是岸本，手上还提着保温的饭盒，九成九是来给南送饭的。  
你们！竟然背着我！岸本悲愤欲绝：我先出去，你们俩必须给我一个交代！  
一声巨响，门关上了。  
那我还是去浴室解决吧。说着话泽北就要起来。  
让他等着！南吻住泽北，杀死一切迟疑。

三个人都衣冠整齐。泽北讪讪地，南冷冷地，岸本气哼哼地：吃早餐！  
哦。南接过，打开，是自己喜欢的粥，也不跟人客气，舀起一勺吹吹凉送进嘴里。  
一个是我的好朋友，一个是我的新朋友，你们俩到底想怎样？岸本拍桌子。  
岸本前辈，我是认真的，非常感谢你给我的帮助。泽北诚恳鞠躬。  
老子给你帮助是为了让你睡我兄弟的吗？岸本嗓子都劈了。  
那，那……泽北偷眼看南，南八风不动认真喝粥。  
岸本前辈，请你把南前辈交给我吧！泽北腾地站起来，九十度鞠躬。  
你们俩婚礼，我要坐主桌。  
好啊好啊好啊。泽北点头如捣蒜。  
谁答应你了？南差点把勺子扔出去。  
南烈你个没良心的！岸本悲愤欲绝。

我不是……  
岸本前辈请放心，你已经得到了我的保证！  
你他妈的……  
前辈我会负责的，现在求婚也可以！  
你们俩给我滚！  
哎，新人抬进房，媒人扔过墙，这年头好人难做啊，小泽北我们走。  
不了不了我还要照顾前辈呢。  
……  
……  
……

End


End file.
